Interstellar (Chapter 1)
by ryanreed102
Summary: An astronaut named Aaberg is asked to go on a mission by Professor Brand but refuses because of his family and kids.


**Interstellar**

 **Chapter 1**

"You're asking me what?" I said. I looked at Professor Brand with disgust and surprise, trying to scare him. I looked at the wooden walls around me, looking at the two other people sitting around the table, and the chair that Brand was sitting in. The room smelled… funky, as if someone… well, I don't know.

"That's right, Aaberg." Professor Brand smiled at me, as if trying to make me feel better. Well, he's not pulling it off. Actually he's doing quite the contrary.

"But what about my family… and my kids, I can't just leave them!" I snapped. Professor Brand sat there, still smiling, awkwardly. I looked at the chair again and saw how dusty it was. Everything was dusty now a days. I thought back to the farm, the good old days, me, my brother and my dad doing field work while my mom was in the kitchen, cooking delectable food.

"I'm sure they will understand. Look, I know it's a big… 'step' compared to your other missions, but we need to do this. I promise you will look back after completing this mission and have no regrets about doing it." I looked Brand straight in the eye, not sure what to say. His eyes were brown, but almost like they were covered by a curtain of fantasies. He was being delusional. Stupid. The man was crazy, so hell bent on trying to fix the problem, that he didn't even care about other people. As long as he got money and credit for saving humankind, he didn't care about anything else at all.

"No." I replied quickly. Professor Brand's smile quickly turned into an angry look. I looked at Caal, seeing the fear in his eyes. Why were so many people loyal to Brand? If I could get them to help me expose...

Professor Brand shot up and said, "You're stupid, Aaberg. You are probably the most stupid person I've ever met. How did you ever become an astronaut?" A few moments pass, rage lingering in the dingy air. I shot up as well, about ready to yell at Brand.

"Sir, with all do respect, telling him that he's stupid won't convince him to help us with the mission. I'm sure Aaberg-" Ba started to say but Professor Brand looked over at Ba, and as soon as he did, Ba stopped talking. They really are afraid of Brand.

"Look, Aaberg, we need you for this. I promise you that you will have no regrets. And it's not just NASA that needs you, it's the Earth that needs you." Professor Brand said softly. I looked at him again, tempted to tackle him to the ground. But I saw so many emotions in his eyes. Desperation. Craziness. Anger. All of those made up Brand.

"No." I took a deep breath, and turned around, then walked out of the room. The walls changed to a dull white, also with dust all over. I coughed a bit when passing the wall, stirring up the dust.

"Aaberg! Come back! Please!" I heard Professor Brand yell. I just kept walking down the bland hall, pushing all of the people out of my way. Some were wearing NASA apparel, but others were more like businessmen, wearing a suit and tie. I saw all of the offices fly by, the dusty walls soon turned into an open room with scientists buzzing around like a swarm of bees. They were wearing white lab coats with the NASA symbol standing proud on their sleeves. They were wearing gloves, they seem unmotivated, like they have given up on saving Earth. Some of their lab coats were unbuttoned, and some looked just plain silly. Only God knows why I'm in this place. I saw people look at me, disgust in their expression. Or was it fear? Either way, I was getting satisfaction. But I didn't care, all of us are going to die soon anyways.

"Aaberg!" I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. The tug suddenly pulled me back and turned me around, and soon I was facing Professor Brand just a few centimeters away. He was breathing hard, and I could smell his breath, making me gag. It smelled funky, just like the room had back there. Brand was holding me by the collar of my shirt, sweat dripping down his clenched fists that were going pale.

"You. Are. Going." Professor Brand said in between breaths. I put my hand up to his neck, and squeezed as hard as I could, making my hands go pale.

"No. I'm. Not." I replied as calmly as I could. We stood in silence, all of the scientists felt the tension in the room. But none dared to go up to me, because they also knew what Professor Brand was, a monster.

"Aaberg, humankind needs you. _We_ need you. Your family needs-" But Ba couldn't finish. I pulled back my left arm and swung it forward as hard as I could, hoping for the best. It made contact with Professor Brand's stomach, luckily.

"Agh!" I heard Professor Brand yelp. The room went silent, everybody looking at me, definitely in fear this time. They really were loyal to Brand. But not loyal enough to stand up to someone like me. It's like he's a Queen, everybody is so dedicated to serving him. Brand kneeled to the ground, moaning. What a wimp. Can't even take a punch.

"You listen to me." I said with my teeth clenched. I looked up and looked around at everybody. "Everybody listen to me." I yelled. I pulled back my right leg and kicked as hard as I could. It made contact with Professor Brand's jaw. Brand fell to the floor, passed out. "Don't ever try to get me to go on the mission. You know why?" I pushed Brand's floppy body on the floor and took my hand away from his neck. "Because this," I pointed at Brand. "Will be you." And as fast as I had said no to the mission, I walked out of the lobby.

P.s Please give me some feedback, I don't care if it's good feedback or bad feedback, if it improves this chapter than please, give me feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
